Surprising
by GaleSynch
Summary: AU, He was always surprising her but telling her he loved her as he slays her was the most surprising thing he did. One-shot. Spin-off to 'Expectations'. 5/100.


**Series:** Suikoden V  
**Prompt:** Surprising.  
**Summary: **AU, He was unpredictable but the most surprising thing he did was tell her he loved her. Spin-off of '_Expectations_'.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize.  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy/Angst.  
**Pairings: **Georg Prime x Arshtat Falenas.  
**Warnings: **None  
**Author's Note:** I love this pairing so much that I had to write more about it!

* * *

Georg Prime was a very unpredictable and surprising man.

Arshtat didn't mind the things he did though many others minded; she'd smirk or smile wryly at his tricks. He made life interesting for both her and Ferid to say the least. Things were never boring around him and she found herself smiling every time he did something, even as simple as brushing the hair out of his eyes.

She wondered what was wrong with her. She was a novice to love and feelings but she suspected her feelings for Georg was amongst those lines. She convinced herself that it was merely sibling love and somewhere along the line, she found herself believing so. She believed it so much she failed to notice things about him she usually would notice on a mere passerby.

When she looked back on it, she supposed this was how she was always surprised by him.

When his sword ran through her abdomen, she didn't find it surprising because this was part of the plan and she was wholly ready for this and had expected it.

What she did not expect was his words, his confessions and his feelings.

"I may have slain you tonight, Your Majesty, but know that I'd never stopped loving you," his voice didn't crack even as she crumpled to the ground and a part of her was amazed at his self-control, had she been in his place instead... what was he saying?

She breathed harshly, managing to muster a painful smile even as she felt her life slipping away from her. Just as Ferid, her loving husband had slipped away so easily from her mere minutes before and it hurts badly. She wanted to be with him already. But after she heard Georg's words, she wanted so dearly to remain but she could barely even see anymore.

Georg's silhouette hovered above her, his hands around her and holding her. She felt warm even as her body temperature fell, and she knew the source of her warmth wasn't from the Sun Rune.

The Rune who bore the power of the Sun but still remained eternally cold and full of hate.

She didn't care about it, all that mattered now, within the muddle mess of people, memories and faces was Georg. She had so many things she wanted to tell him: how he made her happy, how he made her life interesting and how glad she was he had done as he did and most of all, how much she loved him too.

As Arshtat faded away, she murmured, "I love you," but it was too soft and she knew, filled with despair, Georg would never hear her. A part of her, still alert and wise and wary, asked what kind of love?

He would never know. This man who surprised her at every turn, who made her sheltered home life interesting and wild, he'd taught her what shady people like him do when Ferid was too worried she'd be contaminated by the evils and horrors of the world.

He was the most surprising man in the world but what surprised her most was when he told her he loved her when he had his sword buried deep in her gut. Georg had never been one to express his feelings and though Arshtat tried to deny it, she knew what sort of love Georg had for her. But she was a Queen and she had a duty to the King and country.

She couldn't let feelings such as love, seeming so insignificant but so powerful at the same time, stop her from doing her duty.

All she could do was whisper those words to him but it didn't reach.

Till the every end, she was blind but it was too late to make amends now. And even if she was alive, she wouldn't be able to do anything about it, could she now.

In the end, all she could do was watch as her precious people slip away from her.


End file.
